The invention relates to a guidance system for a window pane of a vehicle, and more particularly to such a system in which the pane may be raised and lowered in substantially vertical guide members provided within a side door of a vehicle, the pane being guided or restrained by three points of guidance in a direction at least normal to its planar dimension, i.e., in a direction transverse of the vehicle.
A guidance system of this kind in which a doubly-curved window pane is guided by three points of guidance is disclosed by German Patent Specification No.: P30 37 397.8-21. Each of the points of guidance disclosed therein is defined by a bracket adhesively secured to the pane, and each bracket is connected to a slide member. The slide members are mounted for movement in associated guide members. However, the specification teaches nothing in respect of the arrangement of the points of guidance or about the connection of a lifting mechanism to the pane.
Such guidance systems require extreme precision if they are to insure that when the pane is raised or lowered, jamming does not occur.